


梦野仙踪

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 双性淫魔莱莱 高中食草吉吉





	梦野仙踪

齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯是个无趣的男高中生。这么说或许不太贴切，因为他成绩优异，体育全能，品格高尚又生得俊逸不凡——总之是每个女生都钦慕的异性，又是每个男生都嫉妒而向往的对象。  
但老实说，吉尔菲艾斯真的没有什么爱好。哪怕琴棋书画样样都行，他也哪一样都不喜欢。似乎他就是一个完美的模型，不会对任何事物偏心。

不过这个完美学生最近也有了烦恼：这个月来他上课经常打瞌睡，还是那样毫无意识地睡着。这或许是他很疲惫的缘故，连续好几天他早上醒来，浑身像是经过碾压似的疲乏，但面容看起来并没有异常。

 

“吉尔菲艾斯，你知道‘睡魔’吗？”

睡魔，在夜晚往儿童的眼睛里洒沙子直到他们入睡，并把他们带入梦乡的神话角色。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经是有着科学信仰的高中生，怎么会相信世界上有睡魔这样虚无缥缈的存在。不可否认的是，这几天他每晚入睡前确实会见到金光闪闪的斑驳星点，但那绝对不是沙子。

 

深蓝的星海中，一束携带着金子的劲风扫过，吉尔菲艾斯熟悉地察觉自己的意识被带走，之后就什么都不知道了。

次日清晨闹钟将他唤醒，吉尔菲艾斯抬起手臂，沉重的酸胀让他不慎将闹钟打落到地上。今天这种症状比往日还要严重，正好学校体检，可以检查一下身体是不是出了什么问题。

但体检表上指标一切正常，没有什么可疑之处。只不过校医的眼神让吉尔菲艾斯知道有些不对劲：

“吉尔菲艾斯同学，你的身体非常健康。但是——”校医突然放低了声音，快速吐出一句话，吉尔菲艾斯险些以为自己是听错了：“你还在发育期，希望你能减少手淫的次数。”

“我并没有手淫。”  
他迅速反应过来后反驳道。说出这话令吉尔菲艾斯害臊，他却不得不道出实情：“我不知道是不是因为晚上没休息好，导致我有些力不从心。但我和您保证，我真的没有手淫。”

“可是你身体的激素状况……”校医欲言又止，他相信吉尔菲艾斯，不过数据骗不了人。

“也许你只是梦遗了？”

“我也没有梦遗……”

“那么……你最近入睡时有什么异常吗？”

“异常？”

“不同于往日的睡眠习惯，比如有的人要听着钟摆的声音，有的人则是喝牛奶……却突然不需要借助外力就睡着了。”

“确实如此，我觉得自己是被带走意识的。在此之前，我习惯睡前先考虑一些事情。”

校医露出若有所思的神情，“总之，我给你开一些安神助眠的药物。如果你能尽量不睡死，那就最好不过。”

 

也许并没有什么作用，但试试总不会错。

这么想着，吉尔菲艾斯剥开一粒锡纸就着一杯热水喝下去。

一切如常，比平时还要清醒。

他翻了个身，盯着窗帘被风吹起轻轻摆动，摇曳的树影被月光打在他脸上。  
熟悉的金色斑点出现了，吉尔菲艾斯的眼皮一沉，已然昏昏欲睡。

或许是药物的关系，他没有睡得很沉。恍惚间，有什么软软的东西在触碰他的下巴，打搅他的睡眠。他撇过头，那柔软的两瓣往下滑到他的锁骨，开始解他的睡衣衣扣。  
不轻不重的力道在揉捏他的裤裆，手法似乎相当熟练……很快，吉尔菲艾斯的下腹变得燥热——他轻易就硬了。

被迫脱下裤子时，他本想要挣扎，但他的脑子一片昏沉，双腿也难以迈动。一圈湿软的甬道套上他的阴茎恰到好处地嗦吸，小腹上传来一阵阵惊涛骇浪般的快感，压迫得他不停喘息。

他努力睁开双眼，却也只能眯起一道缝隙：映入他眼帘的是埋在他胸口一头绸缎般的金发，还有那人背上一对洁白的双翼。

是天使！

吉尔菲艾斯绷紧了身体，哪怕他从未有过什么宗教信仰，此刻的胸腔也溢满了激动。无论从怎样科学的角度来看，这样颤动的羽翼，都不是虚假的，它们从白得透明的精致背骨中延伸而出，天使的双肩，则被洁白的双翼衬得粉嫩。

他用尽全力抬起一只手，不轻不重地搭在了天使的大腿上，怀中柔软的躯体霎时一震，一双璀璨过钻石的冰蓝色眼睛抬起来与他对视。  
天使不存在于凡间的美貌震慑了吉尔菲艾斯的心神，让他诧异的是，他发现天使的金色脑袋上长了一对黑色的小尖角。

这让天使精美的五官带上一丝魅惑，但他身后的羽翼在强调他的纯真。

似乎是不习惯被人注视，原本只是眼角泛红的天使，一瞬间红透了整张脸。  
他那样可爱的模样，如果抛开此刻天使正在对他做什么的话，他都想跪在地上请求赐福。

但现实没有允许他做任何事，他只是躺着，而天使骑正在他腰上发泄欲望。

谨慎让天使放慢了摆腰的频率，但没有停下。那对羽翼随着他的动作颤动，冰蓝色的双眼一眨不眨地望进吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛，而吉尔菲艾斯只能拼命抬起眼皮，想要消化眼前的一切场景。

这或许是梦。

他喉结滚动了一下，掌心已经可以随他所愿地触碰到天使的臀部与腰际。柔韧纤细的肢体，惊人的紧致与炙热的体内，让吉尔菲艾斯禁不住抬起腰去撞击天使的深处。

一个色情读物都不曾阅览的高中优等生，怎么会突然做这样的梦？难道他内心深处，一直渴望的是一个不存于世的天使，对天使做这种事？还是说，这位美丽的少年只是单纯来满足他潜意识的心愿？

“你……是‘睡魔’吗？”

金发的天使惊讶于他突然发声，夹杂着鼻音也掩盖不住他天籁般的嗓音：“……为什么要在意，你醒来就会什么都不记得的。”

他的语气像是娇嗔，带着撒娇的意味让吉尔菲艾斯经不住挑逗。  
金发的天使被夺去主动权，娇软地伏下身趴在他上方，搂紧了他的头开始喘息。  
精致的锁骨就在他唇边，吉尔菲艾斯闻到了他身上散发的一阵阵浓郁的幽香。

温暖的金色发丝垂下来扫过他的眉间，一切都是如此熟悉，牵起了吉尔菲艾斯心头强烈的悸动。他伸出双手抱紧了怀中的少年，虽然消瘦，肢体却极其柔软，光滑细嫩的肌肤让吉尔菲艾斯想到软弹的布丁。

天使紧致的内腔挤压他的勃起，吉尔菲艾斯敏感的柱身不断被包裹又拔出，每次抽离都似乎有着千丝万缕的津液黏在他的柱身上，他深刻意识到彼此的身体根本不想分开一厘。

“你到底是什么？”

吉尔菲艾斯加速顶弄着身上的金发天使，天使蹙起秀丽的眉头，自然流露出一股令人疼惜的纯洁气质，但他的下半身又极其淫荡地迎合着吉尔菲艾斯的动作。

见身下的人因喘息无法顺利组织语言，吉尔菲艾斯作势要停下拔出，天使立刻哀求道：“不要停下……”

“我好饿……”天使搂紧他的脖子，“我需要你的精液……否则我就会饿死。”

吉尔菲艾斯往下摸到少年的尾椎，有一根纤细的尾巴翘得老高，像是在交尾中的母猫。那似乎是天使特别敏感的地方，当吉尔菲艾斯捏住时，他感觉自己的阴茎被夹得更紧了，湿热的穴道包裹着他痉挛，让他低喘出声。

“也就是说……你需要依靠和男性性交才能维持生命？”

“……嗯……”

天使沉醉的表情给予了吉尔菲艾斯极大的冲击，同时没来由地，他胸腔中弥散开一股奇异的不快。他装作不在意道：“在我之前的那些人呢？他们都怎么了？”

绸缎般的金发摇晃起来像是能撒出金色的碎片：“之前没有，你是第一个……所以我好饿。”

他的声音中不难听出委屈，对方此刻对自己的依赖，让吉尔菲艾斯忍不住亲昵地抚摸他的尾巴，直到对方骑在他的胯上加快速度摆动腰肢，然后软在他怀里发抖。

对方失神中，松懈了对吉尔菲艾斯的控制，让他恢复了属于自己的力气。吉尔菲艾斯搂着少年翻过身压在对方身上，拉开腰上纤长的双腿，飞快地用力撞进去，全部射入直到金发的天使昂起脖子露出餍足的表情。

 

闹钟响起的第一秒，吉尔菲艾斯准确无误地按下了暂停键。他意外地发现自己精力不错，没有任何疲惫的钝感，反倒是有些意气风发。

没想到校医开的药药效会如此显著，但吉尔菲艾斯总觉得自己似乎睡得太舒服，忘记了什么重要的事。

就在他起身去洗漱时，突然感觉被子里，有一片软软的……居然是一根洁白的的羽毛。柔软的程度堪比刚剥下来的棉花，大小却超过了吉尔菲艾斯认知中的任何禽类。

他掀起被子，又陆续找到了两三根。

昨晚……和“睡魔”打架了吗？而且还是我赢了？  
吉尔菲艾斯摸摸脑门，如果是这样，下次见到睡魔的话要好好向对方道歉才行。


End file.
